jezykifandomcom-20200213-history
Dialekt śląski
thumb|350px|Dialekt śląski wśród dialektów polskich border|30px|Flaga Śląska Czeskiego Dialekt śląski – zespół gwar śląskich, którym posługuje się rdzenna ludność Górnego Śląska oraz reliktowo część ludności Dolnego Śląska. Na kształtowanie się słownictwa dialektu miały wpływ zapożyczenia z języków: polskiego, niemieckiego, czeskiego. W dialekcie tym przeważa źródłosłów słowiański. Znaczna część wyrażeń bliższa jest raczej językowi staropolskiemu niż współczesnej polszczyźnieStanisław Rospond, Polszczyzna śląska, Zakład Narodowy im. Ossolińskich-Wydawnictwo, Wrocław-Warszawa-Kraków 1970, rozdział "Staropolszczyzna w gwarze śląskiej", str. 80-87. W publikacjach językoznawczych wydanych w Polsce ślunsko godka uznawana jest za dialekt języka polskiego. Co najmniej 60 tysięcy ŚlązakówWedług Narodowego Spisu Powszechnego z 2002 roku uważa dialekt śląski za samodzielny język śląski, wobec którego trwają obecnie prace kodyfikacyjne dotyczące pisowni. Język śląski został uwzględniony w normie ISO 639-3, gdzie Międzynarodowa Organizacja Normalizacyjna – ISO przydzieliła mu kod: "SZL"Dokumentacja dla kodu ISO 639. Cechy dialektu śląskiego Samogłoski 1. Samogłoska ''á'' pochylone ma (na zachodnim Górnym Śląsku) wymowę dwugłoskową o9px| lub å9px|. (dyftongizację spotyka się też w dialekcie wielkopolskim) * np. tro9px|wa (trawa) 2. Samogłoski o'' i ''ó mają również wymowę dwugłoskową, są wymawiane jako 9px|o lub 9px|ó, zwłaszcza w nagłosie * np. k9px|oza (koza), s9px|ól (sól), 9px|ojciec (ojciec) 3. Samogłoska ''é'' ścieśnione wymawia się jako y po spółgłoskach twardych i miękkich (podobnie jest w gwarze podhalańskiej), ale niekiedy jako głoska pośrednia między e'' a ''y * np. brzyg (brzeg), śniyg (śnieg) 4. Ogólnopolskie samogłoska ą'' (nosowe o) jest wymawiana: '''4.1' jako ón, óm, óń przed spółgłoskami (przed szczelinowymi ewentualnie ó nosowe) * np. rómbać (rąbać), sómsiod (sąsiad), Szlónzek (Śląsk), bałamóńcić (bałamucić) 4.2 jako óm na końcu wyrazu (ewentualnie ó nosowe) * np. sóm (są), rynkóm (ręką) 5. Ogólnopolska samogłoska nosowa ę'' jest wymawiana: '''5.1' przed spółgłoskami jako ym, yn, yŋ, yń(przed szczelinowymi ewentualnie y nosowe) * np. gymba (gęba), gynsty (gęsty), tyndy (tędy), keryndy (którędy), ryŋka (ręka), gymba (gęba), jynzyk (język), piynta (pięta), dziyŋki (dzięki), piyńć (pięć) W szczególności tego typu wymowa jest charakterystyczna dla zachodniej części Górnego Śląska (Opolskie, Kozielskie, Prudnickie, Strzeleckie) 5.2 na końcu wyrazu jako a'' lub ''e bez rezonansu nosowego bądź ym * np. ida/idym (idę), robia (robię), sie (się), jegłe/jegłym/jegła (igłę) 6. Przed spółgłoskami nosowymi zamiast o'' (również z a pochylonego) jest ''ó, a zamiast e'' – ''y * np. wróna (wrona), pón (pan), ziymia (ziemia) 7. Przed ł'' zamiast ''i jest y'' lub ''ó * np. piyła (piła), zabiył/zabiół (zabił) Spółgłoski i grupy głosek 8. Ogólnopolskie połączenie rzy wymawia się rzi * np. grziwa (grzywa), żić (żyć) 9. Spółgłoska ł'', jeżeli kończy śródwyrazową grupę spółgłoskową, bardzo często jest zredukowana * np. dugi (długi), gowa (głowa), tusty (tłusty) '''10.' W grupach kie, gie zanika miękkość i pozostaje ke, ky, ge, gy * np. kedy (kiedy), bokym (bokiem), duge (długie), Bogym (Bogiem) Fleksja Czasowniki 11. Odmiana czasowników Przy odmianie czasowników występuje słówko żeś, które jest odmieniane w czasie przeszłym i teraźniejszym (tylko dla czasownika być) przez osoby, natomiast nie jest odmieniany w tych czasach przez osoby sam czasownik i występuje on w postaciach jak dla 3. os. l.p. lub l.m. Dla 1. os. l.p. słówko żeś przyjmuje formę żech, dla 2. os. l.p. przyjmuje formę żeś, w 1.os. l.m. słówko żeś nie występuje, natomiast zamiast niego pojawia się zaimek osobowy my, dla 2. os. l.m. słówko żeś przyjmuje formę żeście. Słówko to pochodzi z połączenia partykuły że ze zredukowanymi formami czasownika być i odpowiada niepoprawnym według normy języka polskiego formom typu ale żem się najadł. Końcówka ''-ch'' w 1. os. l.p. pochodzi z aorystu, ale forma nie przypomina serbsko-chorwackiego. 11.1. Odmiana czasownika być 11.2. Forma 1. os. lp czasu teraźniejszego z końcówką ''-ę'' odmieniana jest z końcówką ''-a'' (nie występująca w ogóle na Śląsku Cieszyńskim, gdzie występuje forma ''-ym'') * np. siedza, siedzym (siedzę), biera, bierym (biorę) 11.3. Forma 1. os. lp czasu teraźniejszego z końcówką ''-am'' odmieniana jest z końcówką ''-om'' * np. łykom (łykam), zwracom (zwracam) 11.4. Forma 1. os. lm. czasu teraźniejszego ma taki temat jak 1. os. l.p. * np. biere (biorę) – bierymy (bierzemy), moga (mogę) – mogymy (możemy) 11.5. Forma 1. os. lp czasu przeszłego z końcówką ''-em'', ''-am'' odmieniana jest z końcówką ''-ech'', ''-ach'' (podobnie jak w dialekcie małopolskim (czasem -ek, ak)) * np. klachałach (klachałam), widziołech (widziałem) 11.6. W formie 1. os. lm czasu przeszłego zaimek my spełnia funkcję określenia osoby (również w ogólnopolskiej mowie potocznej) * np. my kurzyli (kurzyliśmy), my szli (szliśmy) 11.7. Forma 1. os. lp. czasu przyszłego z końcówką ''-ę'' w j. polskim odmieniana jest z końcówką ''-a'' lub ''-ym'' * np. będę – byda (bydym), zobaczę – łoboca (łobejrza), pójdę – pójda (pójdym) Przymiotniki 12. Odmiana przymiotników 12.1. W przymiotnikach rodz. żeńskiego w mianowniku lp ostatnią zgłoskę a'' wymawia się jako ''o (wynik pochylenia a) * np. gryfno (ładna), ekniynto (przekrzywiona), dekniynto (przykryta) Rzeczowniki 13. Odmiana rzeczowników 13.1. W rzeczownikach rodz. żeńskiego obcego pochodzenia w mianowniku lp końcówki ''-ia'', ''-ja'' wymawiane są ''-ija'', yja (jak w staropolskim i większości innych języków słowiańskich) * np. wilijo (wigilija), procesyjo (procesja), kómedyjo (komedia) 13.2 W rzeczownikach miękkotematowych rodz. żeńskiego w dopełniaczu, celowniku i miejscowniku lp końcówki ''-i'' często zastępowane sa przez końcówkę ''-e'' (jak w języku polskim w okresie staropolskim (-ej) i np. w gwarach małopolskich) * np. grace (gracy), jakle (jakli), (do, ku, na) ziymie (ziemi) 13.3 W rzeczownikach rodz. męskiego w mianowniku lm często występuje zanik formy męskoosobowej * np. chopy (chłopi), dochtory (doktorzy) 13.4 W rzeczownikach wszystkich rodzajów w narzędniku lm końcówka ''-ami'' zastępowana jest czasami przez końcówkę ''-oma'' (głównie w północnej i zachodniej części na Górnego Śląska – ślad liczby podwójnej – ogólnopolskie rękoma obok rękami) * np. bajtloma (bajtlami), nudloma (nudlami), nogóma (nogami), wiadróma (wiadrami) Odmiana rzeczowników przez przypadki na przykładzie wyrazu bratruła (piekarnik), spotykanego w innych dialektach polskich między innymi jako bratrula i bratrura Fałszywe skojarzenia W języku śląskim można zauważyć wyrazy, które swoją wymową przypominają wyrazy pochodzące z języka polskiego, lecz zupełnie różnią się znaczeniem. Przykłady: Zróżnicowanie regionalne thumb|300px|Gwary dialektu śląskiego Dialekt śląski nie jest jednolity i na różnych obszarach kulturowo-historycznych spotkać można zarówno różne znaczenia tych samych słów, jak i ich różną wymowę. Nie wszystkie więc cechy dialektu opisane występują na wszystkich jego obszarach. Często jednak występują m.in. labializacja, mazurzenie i jabłonkowanie. Śląsk pod względem językowym dzieli się na południowy i północny (czasem wyróżnia się także środkowy). Inny spotykany podział językowy to podział Śląska na: Cieszyński, Górny i Opolski. Górny Śląsk można tez podzielić na część północną gdzie występuje "mazurzenie" i część południową gdzie ta cecha nie występuje. Granicą jest linia biegnąca od zachodu przez: Kąty Opolskie, Tarnów Opolski, Krośnicę, Staniszcze, Kolonowskie, Zawadzkie, wzdłuż Małej Panwi i na południe w rejon Tarnowskich Gór, na zachód od Katowic i na wschód od Pszczyny. Wg językoznawcy prof. Alfreda Zaręby (autora Atlasu językowego Śląska) na Górnym Śląsku można wyodrębnić m.in. następujące dialekty: * dialekty centralne obejmujące powiaty pyskowicki, rybnicki, mikołowski, * dialekty pogranicza śląsko-małopolskiego obejmujące Katowice, Mysłowice, Tychy, powiat pszczyński, * dialekty pogranicza gliwicko-opolskiego obejmujące powiat tarnogórski i lubliniecki * dialekty północne obejmujące powiat raciborski na zachód od Odry * dialekty laskie obejmujące okolice Pietrowic Wielkich, Krzanowic (pd-zach fragment powiatu raciborskiego) * dialekt Kobylorzy obejmujący teren Strzelec Opolskich, Kamienia Śląskiego i Kotlarni * dialekt namysłowski na wschód od Namysłowa (bez rejonu miasta) * dialekt sycowski na wschód od Sycowa (bez samego miasta) * gwary Krysioków w okolicach Opola Śląsk Cieszyński Na kształtowanie się gwary cieszyńskiej w rejonie Cieszyna, Brennej, Skoczowa i Jaworza miało wpływ kilkusetletnie oddzielenie granicą państwową od reszty Śląska, mniejszym wpływem języka niemieckiego przy równoczesnym większym znaczeniu języka czeskiego. Wiele słów ma też pochodzenie słowackie oraz wołoskie (gielata, putyra; nazwy własne: Magura, Kiczora), co nie występuje na innych obszarach Śląska. Cieszyńskie wyróżnia się wąską wymową samogłoski ę'' w każdej pozycji, brakiem mazurzenia czy charakterystyczną fleksją ''-ym zamiast ''-a'' (np. winszujym, niesym zamiast winszuja, niesa). W południowym wschodzie Śląska Cieszyńskiego panuje gwara jabłonkowska, dla której jest charakterystyczne wypowiadanie się o małych dziewczynkach w rodzaju nijakim: Ofijka poszło do szkoły, lub nawet same dziewczynki mówią tak o sobie: jo stukło zdrzadło. Ciekawostką jest, iż na Śląsku Cieszyńskim określenie po naszymu (pl. po naszemu) odnosi się tylko do cieszyńskiej odmiany gwary śląskiej, co nie jest spowodowane tylko zróżnicowaną mową, w szczególności w porównaniu do dialektów gliwickich z północnej części Górnego Śląska, ale i kilkusetletnim odgałęzieniem kulturowym od reszty Górnego Śląska. Na terenie Śląska Cieszyńskiego występuje także dialekt jabłonkowski występujący w tzw. Trójwsi beskidzkiej tj. w Istebnej, Koniakowie i Jaworzynce, a także Wiśle. Dolny Śląsk Pierwotną granicą zachodnią występowania dialektu śląskiego była linia rzeki Bóbr, gdzie graniczył on z dialektami Serbów Łużyckich, na północy region obecnej Zielonej Góry, na południu Sudety, gdzie graniczył z dialektami czeskimi. Wielowiekowa germanizacja spowodowała cofanie się zasięgu występowania tego dialektu do stanu obecnego, który zakreśla linia Syców-Prudnik-Głubczyce. Potwierdza to przekaz zawarty w słowniku opracowanym w roku 1603 roku przez słoweńskiego uczonego Hieronymusa Megisera (1554-1619). Autor przekazał w nim gwarę ówczesnych mieszkańców okolic Krosna Odrzańskiego. Jest to gwara zachodniopolska, nieznająca nosówek pozostająca pod silnym wpływem języka górnołużyckiego, zawierająca cechy dialektów śląskich i wielkopolskich. Z kolei zachowane zabytki języka serbołużyckiego, którym mówiono wtedy pomiędzy Bobrem a Nysą Łużycką np. w okolicach Żar, dokumentują silne wpływy dialektów śląskiego na południu i wielkopolskiego na północy oraz obu w pasie pośrednim. Po dawnym dialekcie dolnośląskim zachowały się reliktowe gwary Chwalimia koło Wolsztyna (Zielonogórskie) oraz tzw. gwara Chazaków Rawickich obejmująca dwie wsie koło Leszna (Brenno i Wijewo) oraz około 22 wsi koło Rawicza. Gwary te przetrwały dzięki osiedleniu w przeszłości ludności śląskiego pochodzenia na pograniczu wielkopolsko-śląskim. Obecnie znajdują się w stadium zanikania. Jeśli chodzi o dolnośląskie gwary okolic Wrocławia to przetrwały one do XIX stulecia, kiedy to Jerzy Samuel Bandtkie, polski uczony działający w latach 1798-1811 we Wrocławiu, a następnie opiekujący się biblioteką Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego podjął starania o stworzenie ich słownika. Bandtkie w swoich pracach nad gwarami podwrocławskiej wsi dowiódł, że przynależą one do języka polskiego. Polski gospodarz z okolic Oławy Baltazar Działas (1787-1870) namówiony przez Bandtkiego stworzył tzw. "Słownik Oławski". Dzięki temu słownikowi wiemy, że gwara dolnośląska była mazurząca. "Śląski Polak mówi (...) – cz jak zwykłe -c, – sz jak – s, – ź i – ż jak czyste – z, – ą i – ę na końcu wyrazu jest czytane tak samo jak w środku (...) – ł nie jest zupełnie słyszalne, np. człowiek – cowiek, łaska – uaska, członek -''conek'', chwała – chwoa. Tak wyglądało to w zdaniach: "Przy wsyskim, co cynią, rozmyślay, co za koniec ta rzec weznie". "Kto chce mądrym być, musi się pilnie ucyć". "Maó i módy cowiek zwie się dziecie". "Módy gburski karlus" (młody kmiecy chłopak). "Suchey rodziców i naucicielów, bo oni są twoią piersą zwierzchnością". Podwrocławscy chłopi mówili też: wiecorzo (wieczerza), swacyna (podwieczorek), bacę (patrzę, uważam), biegas (włóczęga), zebrok (żebrak), iś (iść), chromotam (kuleję), cielemecki (głupek), zodziey (złodziej), ciepać (rzucać), sporny (uparty), desc (deszcz), dypidzban (pijak), cholibuta (chwalipięta, samochwał), sceście (szczęście), kobua (kobyła), haytuś (spacer), gody (Boże Narodzenie), copka (czapka), kornykiel (królik), chaupa (dom), smad (swąd), awisarz (gazeciarz, pisarz gazetowy), gorzouka (wódka), na przek (na ukos), kacmorz (karczmarz). Około roku 1826 stosunki etniczne pod Wrocławiem przedstawiały się następująco: W Laskowicach na 71 gospodarstw polskich przypadało 11 niemieckich, w Nowym Dworze na 38 polskich przypadały 4 niemieckie, w Piekarach na 40 polskich – 4 niemieckie, w Dębinie na 42 gospodarstwa polskie – 7 niemieckich, w Chwałowicach na 36 polskich – 4 niemieckie, w Dziuplinie Dużej na 45 polskich – 2 niemieckie, w Dziuplinie Małej na 11 polskich – 1 niemieckie, w Jelczu na 32 polskie – 5 niemieckich, w Ratowicach na 58 polskich – 7 niemieckich, w Wojnowicach na 18 polskich – 1 niemieckie. Po polsku mówiono także w Kamieńcu Wrocławskim na samym przedmieściu Wrocławia oraz w Kątach Wrocławskich i Gniechowicach. Gwara dolnośląska w powiatach wrocławskim i oławskim (okolice Oławy, Jelcza-Laskowic, Piekar, Ratowic, Miłoszyc) przetrwała do lat 1866-1888 ulegając następnie całkowitej germanizacji. Około roku 1900 jedynymi enklawami, gdzie 25-50% procent ludności posługiwało się językiem polskim, były okolice Kątów Wrocławskich i Gniechowic. Inną enklawą utrzymywania się tej gwary były okolice Namysłowa, Sycowa oraz Międzyborza. Na obszarze tym polsko-śląski język pisany doszedł do wyrafinowanego poziomu już w XVII stuleciu, a to w znacznej mierze za sprawą chwilowego połączenia księstwa opolsko-raciborskiego z Koroną Polską przez Władysława IV Wazę (1646-1666). Uchroniło to ludność księstwa przed zniszczeniami schyłkowej fazy wojny trzydziestoletniej i umożliwiło rozwój kultury literackiej. W protestanckich gimnazjach w Byczynie, Wołczynie oraz Brzegu tworzyli tacy śląscy pisarze i poeci jak Jerzy Bock oraz Adam Gdacjusz. W XIX stuleciu dzięki wybitnym pastorom takim jak Robert Fiedler oraz Jerzy Badura (1845-1909) dialekt dolnośląski przetrwał w rejonie Sycowa i Międzyborza znacznie dłużej niż pod Wrocławiem. Z okolic Międzyborza pochodzi spisana około 1864 roku pieśń ludowa w gwarze Dolnego Śląska, która stała się obecnie hymnem Wrocławia. Robert Fiedler (1810-1877) napisał w języku niemieckim pracę o polskich gwarach tamtych rejonów (1843), która podobnie jak opracowania Bandtkiego i "Słownik Oławski" pozwala nam wejrzeć w ów wymarły już dialekt. W latach 1845-1850 dzięki działalności Fiedlera nastąpił swoisty renesans dolnośląskiej polszczyzny na Śląsku Średnim, jednak około 1886 władze II Rzeszy Niemieckiej rozpoczęły wielką akcję germanizacyjną rozpoczynając od germanizowania polskich nazw miejscowych. Nabożeństwa polskie zostały ostatecznie zabronione przez władze niemieckie dopiero w 1919 roku. Warto odnotować, że sam proces germanizacji napotykał na silny opór miejscowej ludności, co szczególnie zaznaczyło się na wsi podwrocławskiej w latach 1824-1826, kiedy ludność ta pod wodzą chłopa Jerzego Treski przeciwstawiła się germanizacyjnej polityce państwa pruskiego realizowanej przez kościół luterański. Innym przykładem podobnych zajść była wieś Miodary w okolicach Namysłowa, w której opór ludności przeciw wynaradawiającym rozporządzeniom władz złamało wojsko pruskie (1834). Należy pamiętać, że wymarły dolnośląski dialekt to język, którym posługiwali się Henryk I Brodaty, Henryk II Pobożny, Henryk IV Prawy, Henryk III głogowski, Bolko I Surowy świdnicki, Bolko II Mały oraz Jadwiga Śląska. Niektóre ze źródeł historycznych przypisują nawet różnicom dialektologicznym pomiędzy rycerstwem śląskim a małopolskim spowodowanie klęski pod Legnicą w roku 1241. Niemcy określali polski dialekt Górnego Śląska jako 'wasserpolnisch'. Natomiast w stosunku do polskich dialektów Dolnego Śląska używali terminu 'oder-wendisch' lub 'bohemisch-polnisch'. Ponieważ Dolny Śląsk był w XIII stuleciu centrum polskich dążeń zjednoczeniowych dialekt dolnośląski miał szansę stać się językiem wiodącym spośród innych dialektów polskich i stać się dialektem podstawowym polskiego języka literackiego. Z powodu załamania się planów i hegemonii książąt wrocławskich tak się jednak nie stało. Z braku źródeł i przekazów pisanych nie potrafimy odtworzyć śląskich gwar słowiańskich, którymi posługiwali się górale sudeccy oraz karkonoscy. Gwary te musiały zaniknąć stosunkowo wcześnie najpóźniej do początków XVII stulecia. Znane są jedynie niektóre elementy ich folkloru jak np. Liczyrzepa-Karkonosz. Na podstawie przekazów źródłowych możemy częściowo odtworzyć proces cofania się dialektu śląskiego w wyniku germanizacji w ciągu wieków. W przededniu Wojny Trzydziestoletniej (1618 r.) granica dialektu przebiegała od granicy wielkopolsko-śląskiej do Odry w okolicach Głogowa. Następnie przebiegała wzdłuż linii Odry przekraczając ją nieznacznie w okolicach Legnicy. Na południe od Wrocławia przekraczał Odrę rozległy klin ludności mówiącej gwarą śląską sięgający po Strzelin i dalej na południe aż po Ząbkowice. Dalej granica dialektu przebiegała wzdłuż linii Odry aż do ujścia Nysy Kłodzkiej. Na południu granicę stanowiła właśnie Nysa Kłodzka. W tym samym czasie źródła potwierdzają istnienie w rejonie Krosna Odrzańskiego wyspy ludności posługującej się gwarą śląską. W wyniku Wojny Trzydziestoletniej (1618-1648) Ślązaków mówiących gwarą przodków spotkały dotkliwe ciosy. Na Górnym Śląsku zniszczona została liczna jeszcze warstwa szlachty posługującej się gwarą śląską lub polskojęzycznej. Na Śląsku Dolnym śląską (mówiącą polskim dialektem śląskim) ludność protestancką spotkały prześladowania kontrreformacyjne Habsburgów.Warto zauważyć, że źródła niemieckie z roku 1641 mówią o osobnym cechu polskim w Kątach Wrocławskich, natomiast pod datą 1689 znajduje się wzmianka, że lud pomiędzy Kątami Wrocławskimi a Oławą mówi przeważnie po polsku. W przededniu podboju Śląska przez Prusy (1741 r.) zwarta linia dialektu śląskiego sięgała na prawym brzegu Odry po Milicz i Trzebnicę. Na lewym brzegu Odry sięgała po Strzelin. Następnie biegła wzdłuż linii Odry, przekraczając ją na południu w rejonie Raciborza sięgając aż do Głubczyc. Postęp procesu germanizacyjnego był najbardziej widoczny w okolicach Wrocławia. W okresie od XVII do połowy XVIII wieku mówiono po polsku w 50 wsiach położonych w najbliższym sąsiedztwie miasta, co jest udokumentowane dzięki wizytacjom duszpasterskim w tamtejszych parafiach. Na przełomie XVIII i XIX wieku liczba takich polskojęzycznych wsi spadła do kilku. W pierwszych dziesięcioleciach XIX stulecia zanikły na Dolnym Śląsku całe wyspy mowy polskiej. Był to efekt wykorzystania do polityki germanizacyjnej kościoła luterańskiego, którego głową był król Prus. Doktryna absolutnego posłuszeństwa wobec władz zwierzchnich występująca w luteranizmie zmusiła pastorów do podporządkowania się germanizacyjnej polityce królewskiej i usuwania języka polskiego z nabożeństw. Natomiast wierni kościoła musieli w imię zasady posłuszeństwa zastosować się do poleceń duchownych nakazujących zamianę będącego w użyciu języka polskiego na niemiecki. Około roku 1885 po ponad stuleciu germanizacyjnej polityki pruskiej zasięg śląskiego dialektu przybrał obecną postać. Pieśń We Wrocławiu na rynecku zapisał w okolicy Międzyborza pow. Syców (województwo dolnośląskie) niejaki Bock i opublikował ją w roku 1864 w kalendarzu dla prowincji poznańskiej. Warto zauważyć, że gwara z tej pieśni (gwara okolic Międzyborza i Sycowa) różniła się od gwary podwrocławskiej (okolice Wrocławia, Oławy, Jelcza i Laskowic) opisanej przez Bandtkiego i Działasa. Obrazuje to jak zróżnicowany był dialekt (czy też dialekty) Dolnego Śląska. Ciekawostki * Na popularyzację gwar śląskich w Polsce duży wpływ miał i ma obecnie Jan Miodek opisujący je m.in. w miesięczniku Śląsk. * Popularne w języku ogólnym słowo "fajny" pochodzi z dialektu śląskiegoPu nasymu. Alfabet i zapisy gwarowe Do zapisu tekstów w dialekcie śląskim, poza alfabetem polskim, używany jest także popularny w Internecie alfabet śląski (ślůnsky alfabyt)Górny Śląsk: Pojawia się też poza internetem – por. niebiesko-żółty transparent "Ruch Autonomii Śląska / Gůrny Ślůnsk – Mysłowice""Angora", nr 12, 23 marca 2008, , zdjęcie na str. 15. Nie jest jednak normowany przez żaden oficjalny organ. Spotyka się też ú dla / / (niekiedy tylko pochodzącego z prelabializacji, obok ł dla odpowiedników polskiego ł). Istnieje też alfabet śląski Steuera (śl. Steuerowy szrajbůnek), w którym aktualnie zapisywana jest śląskojęzyczna Wikipedia. Alfabet ten ma 30 znaków: A, B, C, Ć, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, Ł, M, N, Ń, O, P, R, S, Ś, T, U, Ů, W, Y, Z, Ź, Ż oraz osiem dwuznaków: AU, CH, CZ, DZ, DŹ, DŻ, RZ, SZ. Na zapis w pisowni czeskiej składają się 32 znaki: a, b, c, č, d, ď, e, ě, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, ň, o, p, r, ř, s, š, t, ť, u, ů, v, y, z, ž oraz 6 wieloznaków: ch, šj, žj, čj, šj, žjWybjer uortografijo, dyktando.org., 09.06.2009. Przykład (Ojcze nasz) : Uojče naš, kery ježeś w ńybje, : bydź pośwjyncůne mjano Twoje. : Přińdź krůlestwo Twoje, : bydź wola Twoja, : jako we ńybje, tak tyž na źymji. : Chlyb naš každodźynny dej nům dźiśej. : A uodpuść nům naše winy, : kej a my uodpuščůmy našym wińńikům. : A ńy wůdź nas na pokušyńy, : nale zbow nas uode zuygo. : Amyn. Wpływ na język literacki Dialekt śląski w małym stopniu kształtował język ogólny, obszar Śląska nie wszedł po okresie rozbicia dzielnicowego w skład państwa polskiego. Cechą języka ogólnego wywodzącą się ze Śląska jest tylko upowszechnienie się przyrostka ''-ow''. W dialekcie małopolskim i wielkopolskim istniało początkowo rozróżnienie: po głosce miękkiej przyrostek ''-ew'' (krolewi, koniewi), po twardej ''-ow'' (domowi, chłopakowi). To rozróżnienie zanikło na Śląsku już w XII w. gdzie mówiono zarówno krolowi, koniowi jak i chłopakowiAndrzej Markowski, 500 zagadek o języku polskim, WP, Warszawa 1986, str.201, ISBN 83-214-0481-2. Linki zewnętrzne * Gwara Śląskiej Wsi * Artykuł prof. dra Gerda Hentschela z Niemiec * JAN MIODEK. O ŚLĄSKO-OGÓLNOPOLSKICH HOMONIMACH * Mapa dialektów śląskich Literatura * "Słownik gwarowy Śląska" – Stanisław Bąk, Stanisław Rospond, Opole 1962 (zeszyt próbny) * "Wśród śląskich nazw" – Henryk Borek, Opole 1991 * "Atlas językowy Śląska" – Alfred Zaręba, T. 1-8 (1969-1996) * "Polszczyzna Śląska" – Stanisław Rospond, 1970 Kategoria:Polskie gwary